Patent Literature 1 describes a display apparatus which displays, for example, a pointer and a scale representing a speedometer in a liquid crystal display panel. The display apparatus includes a decoration ring (decoration member) disposed closer to a user compared with the liquid display panel in a visual recognition direction. In the display apparatus, the decoration ring is disposed to be movable along a display surface of the liquid crystal display panel. Hence, when a display position of the speedometer in the liquid crystal display panel is moved, the decoration ring is also moved so as to follow the movement of the display position.
The display apparatus configured as above may display a vehicle speed by switching a display mode between a mode in which a navigation map is displayed together with the vehicle speed and a mode in which a tachometer is displayed together with the vehicle speed. When the display mode is switched, it is desirable in some cases to emphasize the tachometer or the map by attracting user's attention to the tachometer or the map. However, in the display apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, the decoration ring is moved so as to follow a display position of the speedometer. Hence, even when the display position of the decoration ring is changed due to switching of the display mode, the speedometer is always being emphasized by the decoration member as the attention-attraction target.